Olivia's a Mom
by IamBenson
Summary: Set during and after 'Paternity'. Chapter 1 is a lightly written version of the end of 'Paternity'. It helps to set up the story. E/O. RR.
1. Prequel

A/N: **Set during and after 'Paternity' in season 9** **My version of what should have happened, (I'm mean, sorry)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the episode 'Paternity' It belongs to the writers that wrote it; I also do not own the characters of 'Law & Order: SVU, I only borrow for my entertainment. They belong to **Dick Wolf** and **Wolf Films**.

_Chapter 1: Paternity Episode. Written to set up the story. Sort of like a Prequel._

* * *

Elliot went to Northfolk following Jake Keegan when Olivia called in to check in, telling him that she had Kathy and was on the way to her doctors appointment.

"Picked her up, right on time." Olivia said to the phone.

"Yeah unlike some people." Kathy taunted her husband through the phone.

"Call me, let me know what the doctor says." Elliot said, ignoring Kathy's previous statement.

"I will, I love you." Kathy said aloud.

"Love you," he said quickly and moved on, "Liv, thanks."

"No problem" Olivia clicked the end button, and threw her hand back onto the steering wheel. The light turned green, and Olivia slowly pulled forward into the intersection, Kathy had a small smirk on her face, and Olivia didn't have time to see the car, that jackknifed her blue Taurus, on Kathy's side.

Olivia felt her eyelids drift open, as she tried to ascertain where she was. The airbag in front of her was deployed and her head bobbed from side to side. Kathy came into view and she gasped. "Kathy…Kathy…Kathy…"she looked down for her walkie. "SVU portable to central?"

"Go ahead, SVU." The dispatcher said in her normal robotic voice.

"53 at 151 and McCombs, victim is a pregnant wife of an MOS, rush a bus and fire department."

"10-4" Olivia laid the walkie on the console, and looked back toward Kathy.

"Advise Fire department, that the victim is pinned." A tear fell down Olivia's cheek, Kathy could not die.

"Copy that, EMS on route"

"Kathy…?" Olivia looked back toward her door and tried hard to push it open. Using all the weight she could muster. When it wouldn't budge she used the walkie and beat the glass hard. The third hit made it shatter.

The sirens got closer to them as Olivia climbed out of the car to meet them. She stumbled to a firefighter, "Hurry, please hurry"

"We need to check you out" the EMT said clutching Olivias arm.

"No…I'm not hurt."

"You could have a spinal injury"

Olivia pointed to her mangled Taurus, "Help her"

She tried hard to listen to everyone talking about Kathy and airbags, and jaws, and doors not opening. "How's the other driver?"

"Not a scratch, but reaks of booze." The chief said lightly.

Olivia got into the back to stabilize Kathy inserting tubes and IVs. Kathy mumbled awake. "Olivia?"

"Try not to move ok?" Kathy started to panic, "We were in an accident but everything's going to be okay."

"Hurry, my water broke" Kathy said, Olivia felt Kathy's tears fall as she stabilized her neck.

Elliot was putting Jake Keegan into a squad car for transportation back to the city, when another came up with its lights on at full speed. Elliot looked up and saw Fin get out of the passenger seat. "What are you doing here?"

"There's been an accident." Fin stated boldly.

Elliot suddenly remembered Olivia and Kathy in a car. His first thought was '_Oh God, Liv'_, "Who?"

"Get in, I'll tell you on the way," Fina got in the back, and Elliot jumped in the front. "Chopper's waiting on us."

Olivia put kathy's head in a neck brace, to stabilize her neck as they prepared to cut the roof off. Kathy started moning.

"Contractions"

"Sweetie, hold on." Olivia tried her hardest to calm her, when it was hard to stay calm herself.

"Kathy?" Olivia looked to the EMT, "She lost Conciousness."

The EMT looked at her Lap, and noticed blood coming out of her vaginal area, "she needs fluids. Get me an IV"

The EMT instructed on how to put it in, once she started squeezing the bag, Kathy awoke again.

One of the firfighters came up to the door, and instructed Olivia to cover their heads with jackets while they cut the roof off. The noise was excruciatingly loud, They got the roof off, and Cragen ran to the car with a cell phone. "Olivia, Olivia, its Elliot, he wants to talk to you,"

Olivia took the phone, and put it to Kathy's ear, She sobbed into the phone, but Elliot was getting even more pissed, he hadn't heard one word about his partner. Where was Olivia?

After Kathy talked to him, Olivia closed the phone, and handed it back to Cragen. She was too busy to talk to anyone but Kathy.

They pulled her out and put her into the back of the ambulance. Olivia jumped in behind her, closing the doors. They were off.

"Go, now" The EMT yelled to the driver."This baby is coming, now, get behind her, and let her lean on you, we are going to deliver in the bus." He directed toward Olivia. She did as she was told and helped Kathy through the entire two minute birth.


	2. Death in the Family

As soon as the baby came out. Olivia held onto the little boy tightly, Kathy suddenly suffered a seizure and lost consciousness again. They got to the hospital and Kathy was wheeled to surgery and Olivia went with the baby to the OB.

The doctor checked over the Stabler baby as Olivia held it, not once letting it out of her sight. "Baby is perfectly healthy, he's discharged, let the nurse dress him and you can take him to his mother, detective."

"Thank you, doctor." The nurse dressed him in a blue footed onesie, and a blue cap. Olivia went up to the surgery waiting area, and saw Cragen. "How is she?" Olivia asked still holding onto the little baby boy.

"I don't know yet, how is the baby?" Cragen looked down at the red tinted baby in Olivia's arms.

"Clean bill of health, just needs his mommy." Olivia looked to the doors and saw a doctor come through holding his hands tightly.

"Anyone here for Kathy Stabler?" he asked.

Cragen and Olivia walked up to him. "I'm her husbands CO, Captain Cragen, her husbands partner, Detective Benson, how is she?"

"Where is her husband?" The doctor said, looking down at the baby.

"He's on his way" Olivia stated lightly, "How is Kathy, please?"

"Uhm….We have exhausted all possibilities, the crash just was too much along with the labor, she bled out, and crashed, we tried for 24 minutes to bring her back but, it was too late, I am so sorry." Olivia felt a tear fall as she looked down to the little boy in her arms that would 

never know his mother, she also thought of Elliot, he would be so devastated. She pulled out her cell and dialed Maureen's number.

"This is Maureen." She said, lightly.

"Hey, it's Olivia."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Get Dickie, Lizzie, and Kathleen, and come to Mercy as soon as you can, your mom has been in an accident." Olivia heard Maureen gasp.

"Is she and the baby okay?"

"Just get here as fast as you can okay? You still have your Dad's courtesy shield?"

"Yeah, We'll be there soon." Maureen hung up, and looked up in time to see Elliot run past the surgery waiting doors, than come back and through them. "Liv!"

"Elliot!" She stood carefully of the baby in her arms. A tear slid down her face, knowing she would have to give him the terrible news. He put a hand on her cheek and gently wiped the tear away.

"You're okay. I thought I'd lost you." Elliot put his forhead on hers.

"Elliot, Kathy…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Elliot kept his hand on her cheek, "What is it?"

"She…She died." Olivia held his child close to her, and Elliot's mouth dropped.

"I have to call Maureen." Elliot said stuttering on his words.

"I already did." Elliot dropped his warm hand, from her face and turned to look out the 

window, "They are on their way" He nodded, and continued to look out the window.

The Stabler baby in Olivia's arms began to squirm, she began to bounce him lightly, and speak softly to him.


	3. Telling the kids

Thirty minutes had passed, and Olivia had fed the baby, with formula that OB had given her, and now was dozing with the baby sleeping in her arms as well, Elliot never moved from his position, she knew he needed space. Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Dickie ran through the doors, and saw Olivia sitting with the baby, and Elliot at the window. "Daddy?" Maureen called out.

"Maur, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie. All of you sit down, we need to talk." They all sat down, fearful of the news, Elliot was holding inside himself. "Guys, your mother didn't make it." They all gasped, Dickie who was sitting next to Olivia, let his head fall on her shoulder as he started crying. Elliot looked at Olivia and she mouthed I'm sorry, His mouth slightly moved up, to reveal a small smile, before turning back to his kids. "She didn't make it, and you may have noticed, Olivia is holding your baby brother. He lived but your mother didn't survive, I'm sorry guys."

Dickie buried himself deeper into Olivia's side and she put an arm around his shoulders, while holding onto the baby with the other. Elliot pulled his three girls to him, and they shared a quiet moment of grief and mourning for their mother.

About ten minutes later, they all stood and Elliot made arrangements for an autopsy and for Kathy to be sent to a funeral home after wards.

Elliot drove Olivia and the baby, and Maureen drove the kids home. They all walked into the big house in Queens, and Olivia gently took the baby upstairs to the nursery, and changed him, got formula for him, and a blanket. She went 

back downstairs with the baby, not wanting him to be alone right now, she sat down on the edge of the couch and put the bottle into his mouth hoping he would eat something. He attached to it, and got his nourishment.

Elliot came up beside her, and looked from her face to his son's, "How is he?"

"He's fine, he doesn't understand but he's alright, at least he is eating." Olivia looked from the little boy in his arms, to Elliot, "He needs a name, El?"

"I know, without Kathy, I want the kids to name him for me." Olivia nodded her head.

"Just make it soon, I don't like calling him baby." Elliot nodded and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you for everything."

"You shouldn't thank me, I couldn't keep her alive. It's my fault." Olivia said lightly.

"It's not, the guy ran a red light, because he was drunk, you didn't do anything wrong, know that I don't blame you, at all." Elliot put a hand on her back. And she gave him a pitiful smile.

"Want to hold your son?" Elliot shook his head.

"I don't think I am ready yet."

"I understand, but your never ready to be a father." He nodded and repositioned himself holding out his arms to take his newborn son. She handed him over gently, and watched as father and son got aquainted for the first time. He smiled down at his son, as he opened his eyes and looked up to his father. Olivia saw the exchange and giggled lightly. "I'm sorry, this is too cute, even for you, El." She put a hand on his shoulder, "I think I should go."

She got up to leave, and Elliot stopped her. "Please stay tonight, I don't know how to take care of a baby on my own, anyway Cragen gave both of us two weeks off."

"The kids are all here, where will I sleep?" She asked hoping he wouldn't say the couch.

"There is a futon in the baby's room, all for you, if you want it." Olivia smiled up to him,

"I have no clothes, genius." He laughed and put the baby back in her arms.

"Follow me," Elliot took her up the stairs quietly, not to wake the others. She walked in behind him,realizing that they were in his room. He pulled out a pair of flannel pants and a white wifebeater tank.

"Perfect," she said trying to lighten the mood. She walked across the hall to the nursery and Elliot followed. She laid the baby in the crib, "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back." She walked out the door, and turned back to see Elliot watching his son, fall asleep. She smiled and went to change.


	4. Naming the Baby

The next morning Olivia awoke at around 6 am when the baby awoke for his morning feeding. He was a good boy, only crying once during the whole night. She took care of him, fed him, changed him, and rocked him back to sleep. She got up and walked over to the futon, sat down, pulling her knees to her chest, and holding his child close to her, she fell asleep again.

Elliot came in around 9 am to find Olivia and his son sleeping in each others embrace. It was a sight to behold. He unfortunately just lost his wife, and his mind kept going back to her. But he still couldn't help but think of Olivia as the mother of this new baby.

It made him smile. Just the thought made him feel like he was betraying his wife, but he didn't care, he had liked Olivia for the longest time and could never come to face it. He sat beside her gingerly and rubbed his son's head lightly. He started to fuss and Olivia jerked lightly awake. "El?"

"Shh…hey, how long have you been in this position with him?"

She looked at the clock, and figured the time. "He woke at six, I fed him changed him, and rocked him back to sleep."

Elliot nodded and looked to Olivia, "C'mon, the kids are downstairs eating breakfast, maybe we can name this little guy." Olivia smiled, and stood with the baby and followed Elliot down the stairs, They set up in the dining room. Elliot sat at the head of the table and Olivia sat beside him, with his son between them in the bassonet.

"Okay kids, time to name the baby, I'm getting tired of naming him baby."Elliot put a forkful of eggs in his mouth, "any suggestions?"

"Last name Stabler right?" Maureen asked.

"Duh, Maur." Elliot chuckled lightly.

"I have an idea." Dickie said looking across the table to Olivia. "Elliot Benson Stabler."

Elliot looked at Olivia, and she started to tear up, knowing that her name being used in the new babys name was an honor. "Is that okay with you, Liv. Using your name?"

"Are you kids okay with using my name in your brother's name?" they all nodded and smiled at Olivia. She looked back at Elliot, and nodded.

"Okay, Elliot Benson Stabler, Eli for short, so I wont answer when you talk baby talk and call him Elliot."

Everyone giggled. Eli started to cry and Olivia turned to him, and picked him up ready to feed him once again. "Can I try that?" Maureen asked lightly.

Olivia nodded, "Please, but you don't have to ask, Eli is your brother." Maureen smiled as Olivia walked up to her and placed Eli in her arms, and gave her the bottle. The phone rang and Elliot got up to answer it. Olivia watched Maureen closely making sure she was feeding Eli properly. Elliot came out with the handset and motioned for Olivia to come to him.

"What is it?" Olivia asked lightly, out of earshot of the kids.

"That was Warner, the autopsy is done."

"And?" Olivia asked, searching Elliot's eyes for the truth.

"Kathy had a drug in her system, that helped her to bleed out. She was high." Olivia placed a hand on his arm that was crossed across his 

chest. "She endangered Eli, by taking drugs, I am so pissed right now."

"I know, El, I can't believe she would do this to you."

Elliot looked toward his kids. Maureen was still holding Eli, and the other three were standing around her watching the baby. "I want Eli tested, Warner said I could bring him in today."

Olivia nodded, "Okay, we'll go after breakfast." She smiled toward him, and he smiled back. She walked back out and watched the kids. Elliot stood back in the doorway briefly, and smiled at the sight in front of them.


	5. ME's report, Telling the Captain

Olivia hooked the car seat into the back of Elliot's car, considering Olivia didn't have one anymore. They got in and made their way to Warner, at the Morgue.

When they got there, Olivia Pulled out the carrier and placed Eli in it, and carried him up the stairs to the Morgue.

"Hey, Olivia, Elliot. Baby" Warner said brightly.

"Hey, Mel." Olivia stated laying th carrier on the table, attaching herself to Eli's grasp. His little hand grasped her pinkie.

"Warner." Elliot looked toward her. "What test do you want to run."

"Blood test and urinalysis, test for the drugs from Kathy, in the baby's system. What is baby's name?"

"Elliot Benson Stabler." Olivia said lightly, Warner looked at Olivia, and smiled, Warner smiled back.

"Okay, let me get the blood. Olivia, block baby Elliot's eyes, needles make babies go crazy." Olivia nodded and put her hand up in between his head and torso, and used her voice to distract Eli.

Warner took blood and urine, and tested it quickly for Elliot. Olivia stayed next to Eli, as Warner and Elliot went to the screen.

"Little Elliot is clean, no drugs." Elliot breathed a sigh of relief, and Warner patted his back, "I'll do a long term drug test, which will take a couple days. But I'll check and and make sure that little Elliot isn't permenantly damaged, okay?"

"Thanks Mel." Olivia stated from her position, next to Eli.

"Thank you doc." Elliot smiled and walked over to Olivia who was already holding the carrier at the door.

Olivia and Elliot walked into the stationhouse, Olivia holding Eli, without the carrier this time. Eli clung to her neck, hands wrapping around it as far as they could go. Eli was lightly dozing.

"Hey guys." Fin came up to them and touched Olivia's shoulder.

"Captain in his office?" Elliot asked. Fin nodded, and Elliot and Olivia walked in.

"Elliot, Olivia, what is it?" Elliot motioned for Olivia to sit in the chair next to Cragen's desk

"We need to talk to you about Kathy." Elliot said sitting in the next chair.

"Okay, shoot." Cragen said looking at them.

"I asked Warner to do an autopsy, and she found drugs in Kathy's system. The drugs helped her to bleed out." Elliot said lightly.

Cragen looked from Elliot, to Eli, to Olivia, then back to Elliot, "Drugs in the baby's system?"

Elliot shook his head, "No, Warner ran tests for me."

"That's good, So you pick a name for your son, Elliot?"

"Actually Dickie did." Elliot smiled, "I asked the kids to help, and Dickie came up with it."

Cragen looked like he wanted to laugh. "Please tell me, it's a good name."

"Yes, it is" Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"Elliot Benson Stabler, but Eli for short."

"Just what we need, another Elliot Stabler." Olivia covered her chuckle with her hand, as Elliot glared at her playfully. "Eli's middle name is Benson?" Cragen crooked an eyebrow toward Olivia.

Olivia smiled and nodded, "It wasn't my idea, it was Dickies"

"Wow. Olivia, are you going to be a permanent implant in Eli's life?" Olivia shrugged lightly. Cragen looked at Elliot.

"Yes, she will," Elliot looked at Olivia, "Now that Kathy is dead, my kids are already taking to Liv, and Eli will need a mother figure, I mean, if that's okay with you, Liv?"

Olivia smiled, "Absolutely." Elliot took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You guys still have the rest of the two weeks left, go on, go home, don't stay here. Elliot, I am so sorry for your loss."

"I don't know how sorry I am right now, She used drugs and put Eli in danger." Elliot felt Olivia come up behind him, and she held eli in one hand, and her other found his back, she rubbed it gently.

"When is the funeral?" Cragen asked.

"Day after tomorrow." Elliot said lightly.

"Okay, you guys go home, Elliot, be with your kids." Elliot started toward the door, and turned to see Olivia look at cragen.

"El, can I have a minute?" He nodded, and closed the captains door behind him.

"What is it, Liv?" Cragen asked walking around and hugging her.

"Dad, I don't know if I can take care of another woman's baby, even if it is Elliot's" Olivia felt a tear fall, and Cragen caught it for her.

"I know, and being put into this situation is hard as it is. But think of how his kids will come to love you, especially Eli here," Cragen played with Eli's hand. "Sweetie, I know this is hard, but this may be your chance to finally be accepted into his family. You may get what you have been longing for."

"And what would that be, O wise father?" She smirked in her fathers direction.

Cragen paused for a sec than answered, "Love."

It was a simple answer but Olivia knew he was right. She smiled, "Thanks Dad."

"Anytime sweetie," Don kissed her forehead lightly, "Go get your man." He chuckled as she mock punched him. She left his office, confident again. Elliot turned and smiled walking with her out the door.


	6. Grief

"Where to now?" Elliot asked

"Well, we really need you to get back to your kids, I mean they did just lose their mother, and they need you, but can we stop by myplace and get some clothes for me. I need a shower, and I can't wear the same thing over and over again, and your flannels are yours."

"Sure." Elliot guided her into the elevator. And he pressed the button for the parking lot.

They made it to her apartment and she passed over the baby to Elliot, and he sat while she showered and changed, after getting out she checked her mail and packed a small suitcase, for her stay at his house. Elliot passed Eli back to her, and took her suitcase down the stairs, she locked her apartment, knowing she wouldn't be back for awhile.

They made it back and Olivia got formula for Eli and sat down in the living room to feed him. The kids came into the room, all with weird looks on their faces, as if they had something up their sleeves. They sat on the floor and in chairs, silent as ever. "You guys all right?" Olivia asked breaking through the silence.

"Yeah." Lizzie and Dickie stated at once as Maureen and Kathleen nodded.

"You just lost your mother, are you sure?" Olivia asked concerned. Her mind was telling her something was wrong, no one in this family was grieving like she thought they would.

They simply nodded again and Maureen pulled out a deck of cards, "Daddy, come play with us?"

Elliot came out of the kitchen, and sat around the coffee table, with his three girls. "Dickie wanna play?"

"No, I'll watch." Dickie sat next to Olivia and put his head on her shoulder.

"Hold on Dicks, let me put Eli in the bassonete." She did and sat back down and wrapped Dickie in her arms. They sat there while Elliot and the girls played quite a few rounds of poker. Elliot continually looked up to his partner and son, smiling every time.

They ordered Pizza between games and ate . After eating they played a few more rounds and every one of the kids went upstairs going off to bed. Elliot and Olivia were finally the only ones left, after Maureen trudged upstairs. Eli was sleeping peacefully next to them. "How are you doing, El?"

"I'm better, knowing my kids are accepting to you, so close after their mother died, especially Dickie." Elliot smiled as he sat next to her, leaning back, and his arm draped across the back of the couch behind her.

"Yeah, it's good to know they don't hate me." Olivia said.

"How could they hate you? They named Eli after you." Elliot said sitting up and turning his head to look into her eyes.

"Oh right." Olivia smiled lightly. "I'm worried about the kids though."

"Why?" Elliot asked confused.

"Grief is a part of death, I'm shocked that they are taking this so well." Olivia said looking into his big blue eyes.

"When they were younger, their Uncle Dan died, Kathy's brother, I told them that death was a part of life, and that it needed to be celebrated no grieved over. Maureen told me this morning that Kathy died for Eli and that life passed from her to him."

"Are you going to tell them about the drugs?" Olivia asked.

"Not now," Elliot said, "It would just destroy them."

Olivia nodded, "I think that's best. I'm going to bed, get some sleep will ya?"

Elliot nodded, and Olivia turned to hug him boldly. "Good night, Liv."

"Good night, El." She picked up Eli and walked up the stairs.


	7. Needing Each Other

Around one, Eli started crying and Olivia woke up and fed him a bottle, and changed him, before rocking him back to sleep. She was really thirsty and grabbed the baby moniter and turned it on. She walked downstairs, and saw a lump on the couch. Walking over she saw, Elliot laying on his stomach, face smooshed against the cushion. She smiled to herself.

Kneeling beside him, she rubbed his cheek, and spoke his name, "El…El, wake up."

"Huh."

"El, why are you on the couch?" Olivia asked, looking down at him.

"I can't sleep in my room anymore." Elliot said sleepily, and Olivia nodded in understanding.

"Your back is going to hate you if you keep sleeping on this couch."

"It already does." His face grimaced as he tried to sit up, Olivia helped him. "what time is it?"

"1:30, in the morning," Olivia said lightly, almost whispering.

"Why are you up?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"I came down here for a glass of water, after I fed, changed, and put Eli back to sleep."

Elliot nodded and yawned, Olivia stood and extended her hand, "Come on."

He took it, and stood, "Where?"

"You can not sleep on the couch. We will share the futon."

Elliot stopped, and continued to hold onto Olivia's hand, "O come on, El, we are adults."

"Alright, better get there soon though, before I pass out right here." Olivia smiled and continued to drag Elliot upstairs behind her.

They got upstairs and Elliot helped her pull the futon out into the bed. Elliot got in first and the moment his head hit the pillow his eyes shut, Olivia got in next to him and tried to distance herself from him but he pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her, she hesitated but relaxed and fell asleep.

Eli started to cry again at four, and Olivia woke up and saw Elliot holding him lightly talking to him. He picked up a bottle and fed it to him. Olivia smiled, she really never saw him as a father around a baby, and he was so gentle. It was a side Olivia liked more than anything. He could be such a bad-ass sometimes but it was comforting to know he actually had this soft side of him.

"Hey," he whispered, "How long have you been awake, Liv?"

"About a minute. How long have you been awake?"

"About ten, I just woke up, and found myself holding you, that's when Eli started crying, I tried to get him before he woke you."

It's okay, El" Olivia adjusted her head on the pillow, and stared up at him.

"Liv, can I ask you a question?" She nodded and he sat down with Eli, still feeding him, "I don't really remember how I got up here."

"Is that your question?" He nodded at her. "Well, I woke around one, to Eli crying and I came down and found you on the couch, I brought you up here, the couch is murder for you." Elliot nodded, and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, El?" she asked confused.

"for what ever it is I did last night."

"You didn't do anything, El, you just held me, that's all." She assured him. He nodded and saw Eli finally fell asleep again. He took him to the crib and laid him down. He stood there a moment and didn't hear Olivia move up to him. He jumped when her hand moved to the top of his back. She put her head on his shoulder and they stood there like that as they watched Eli get comfortable.

"I don't know how to be a father, I've always been working when the other four grew up, how am I going to take care of a baby?" Olivia moved her head and looked up at him.

"Elliot, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll be here to help in any way I can. I know that's not much. But I'm here, if you need me." He turned his body to face hers. His hand reached up to her face, and she leaned into it. Her hand touched his. "El?"

"Liv." He pulled her close and gathered her into a hug. "Thank you."

"El, you never have to thank me. You're my best friend, I'm here." Olivia said into his chest. He rubbed her back.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep." Elliot laid down, and pulled Olivia onto him. She smiled into his chest and hugged him close.


	8. The Kid's Special Request

Maureen walked into Eli's room and saw her father and Olivia lying in each other's embrace. She smiled when she saw the smile that spread across their faces. She knew her dad was never really happy with their mother, somehow she always knew he liked Olivia. She walked over to Eli's crib and picked him up, carrying him out of the room, giving her dad and Olivia some sleep, something she knew they needed.

She walked downstairs with Eli, and pulled out a bottle of formula in the microwave for 15 seconds and fed it to her baby brother. He was such a wonderful baby. She smiled down at her two day old brother. She did miss her mom, but her dad was right, she wasn't mourning, she was celebrating.

Elliot slowly woke and saw the back of Olivia's head, with her soft hair tickling his nose. He smiled and pulled Olivia to him tighter. She mumbled lightly and woke too. She turned into his arms, and faced him. "Good Morning." Elliot said holding her tighter.

"Hi." Was all she said. She smiled up at him, as he kissed her forehead gently.

"One of the kids took Eli downstairs, I'm guessing so we can sleep."

"Well, it feels good, to sleep again." She snuggled into his chest and he held her tight. "I'm hungry."

"Come on, I'll make breakfast, well brunch," he smiled and let her roll off of him.

They got downstairs and saw Maureen talking to the other kids, as Eli gurgled in the bassonette next to her. As soon as they entered 

the room, the kids stopped talking, "What's going on?" Elliot asked confused.

"Nothing" Maureen said quickly. "What's for breakfast?" Sh tried hard to change the subject.

"No, no no, tell me whats going on?" Elliot stood, arms crossing across his chest.

Maureen looked, one at a time, to her other siblings. "Maureen!" He said at a tone a little higher than before.

"Ok, guys you might want to sit down, all of you." Elliot looked at Olivia and they reluctantly sat down on the couch, Olivia stuck between Dickie and Elliot. Dickie leaned against Olivia and she wrapped an arm around him.

"We are extremely sad about mom, we miss her. It was a terrible accident, but everything happens for a reason. Kathleen and Dickie came to me and Elizabeth with an idea, we've discussed it, and feel we need this. If you don't want to, we completely understand." The last statement directed toward Olivia.

"What is it, Maureen?" Olivia asked, still holding onto Dickie.

"We would like you to adopt us, all five of us." Olivia jaw hit the floor, and she tried to say something but all that came out was air. She looked at Elliot and he saw tears in her eyes. Elliot was just as shocked as she was.

"El?" Olivia took his hand

"Liv, I had no idea, I swear."His voice broke as she squeezed his hand for comfort. He squeezed back, letting her know that he was there.

"El, are you okay with this?" She looked from Maureen's hopeful face, to elliot's shocked face.

"Maureen, you guys thought of this on your own? Do you guys really want this?" Elliot asked.

"We need a mother figure, now that mom is gone and we could think of no one better than Olivia." Maureen smiled, and Olivia looked back to Elliot.

"What do you think, El? They are your kids and your decision affects mine." Elliot held her hand ever more.

"I think Maureen is right, there is no one better suite for this, than you." Elliot smiled, Olivia smiled back.

"Than my answer is….I would be honored." Dickie hugged her, from his position next to her, as his sisters came and toppled Olivia, everyone started laughing and Elliot cut in.

"Let's go celebrate."

"Are you sure?" Olivia said lightly. Elliot nodded and walked out to the kitchen and picked up the phone. She wanted to follow him but the kids piled on to her, so she couldn't move. He smiled and talked with someone on the phone. More than likely making reservations, at some awesome place in the city.

"So Olivia, how does it feel getting five kids all at once?" Maureen smiled and the other three laughed.

"It feels pretty darn good." Olivia smiled a mega-watt smile, toward her soon to be adopted daughter. "Maureen, are you sure you want to do this so soon, after your mom?"

"Yeah, we miss mom right now, but you have always been like a second mom to all of us. We would love it if you would do this for us."

"Nothing would make me happier than to be your adopted mother." Elliot made his way back as his four oldest children hugged Olivia. He smiled at her and she smiled back into his direction.


	9. Funeral

Later that night, after they all returned to the house, and all the kids went to bed, Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch overlooking the bassonette that held a sleeping baby Elliot.

"Do you think we should tell Cragen?" Olivia asked as she played with Eli's hand.

"About the adoption?" Elliot inquired. She nodded her head, as Eli grasped her pinkie finger. "I don't know, Liv, I think we should wait."

"Adoption papers are public information it's going to get around the station, before we know it." She crooked her head to face him.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you as a partner, or as a friend." Elliot touched her cheek gently.

"Personal stuff between partners is frowned upon but not all forbidden, we will never separate as partners, we bring in more bad guys than anyone I know. Our productivity will help our case and you will never lose me as a friend." Olivia put her hand on his knee and squeezed gently.

"I guess I am just paranoid." Elliot said

"There is good reason to be. If we don't tell Cragen he'll be pissed. Let's tell him Monday. That's two days after the funeral, and the day I'm going to file for adoption."

"Okay, sounds good. Tired?" She nodded, "Okay, let's go to bed." He stood and waited as she gently picked up Eli and carried him upstairs.

Elliot changed in his room as Olivia changed in Eli's. He came back as Olivia was singing lightly to Eli. Her voice was angelic and so peaceful. He wondered why she hadn't sang before. It was beautiful. The song ended and she rubbed Eli's tiny belly, "Sleep well, beautiful baby." She turned and saw Elliot, "Geez, El, you scared me."

"Sorry," he whispered, "Come on, let's go to bed." He held out his hands and she took them, following him to the futon in the corner. He got in first and she laid next to him. He gathered her up and hugged her gently. "Thank you, for everything, Liv." She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly

"Your welcome"

The funeral was a very sad event, Kathy had a closed casket funeral. Her head was seven times its size from the accident, and it was just inappropriate to do that. The kids had a private viewing to say goodbye, at the funeral home.

Everyone was there.Elliot and Liv were the only cops there not in dress blues. Munch, Fin, Lake, and Cragen, were in dress blues. Elliot and the four kids sat in the front with Olivia as she held tightly to Eli. Kathy's parents took the other front pew. Elliot's parents sat behind him on the second pew and family took up the rest.

The ceremony lasted a long time, in Olivia's opinion, but she was never brought up Catholic, and she heard that their ceremonies lasted a long time.

Monday rolled around and Maureen went back to her college dorm. Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie were sent off to school. Olivia and Elliot went back to bed for a much needed hour, since Eli was up near every hour that night.


	10. Monday brings Good News

A/N: I don't about the ages, I guessed

* * *

Monday rolled around and Maureen went back to her college dorm. Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie were sent off to school. Olivia and Elliot went back to bed for a much needed hour, since Eli was up near every hour that night.

They both woke up again and put Eli in the car and made their way to the adoption agency. She was proud to put all of their names under the heading of children adopting. She wrote Maureen Anne Stabler,20; Kathleen Rebecca Stabler,18; Elizabeth Marie Stabler,15; Richard Dickson Stabler,15; and Elliot Benson Stabler, less than 1.

They went into a small office and discussed all the ins and outs of adopting. Why was she adopting her friends children? Why weren't they married?

The questions lasted for hours and she stood and shook both of their hands and said she would call them within a week. Olivia was skeptical about the adoption, their jobs always seemed to interfere, she just hoped that this time she was accepted.

They made their way off the elevator at the 1-6 precinct, on their floor. The doors were open and a bustle was about mainly papers being shuffled. Elliot carried Eli's carrier, and guided Olivia in.

Fin looked up, "Hey baby girl." He hugged her lightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Cragen here?"

"Yeah, he's in there." Fin pointed to the office, and Elliot and Olivia followed his hand to cragens office door.

"Come in," he said after they knocked.

Olivia sat in the chair as Elliot put the carrier on the table next to them. "Hi, Dad, How are you?"

"Good, but I guess I should be asking you two that."

"We're good." She answered. Elliot simply nodded along with her since this was her moment.

"That's good,Liv, so why'd you come all the way out to work, except to bug me." Cragen smiled.

"Haha, no, we actually came to tell you something."

"okay, go ahead." Cragen said as he leaned back.

"Okay, a couple days ago, Elliot's kids came up to me, and asked me to adopt them." Cragen's jaw hit the floor.

"Seriously?"

Olivia and Elliot nodded. "We just came from the adoption agency."

"Wow, so soon after Kathy left us?"

"Yeah." Olivia said, "but this was totally their idea."

"Wow, I'm glad you told me."

"Well, Elliot was a little afraid to tell you." She looked to Elliot who smiled.

"Why?"

"Personal, Dad."

"I won't break you up, ever. You two are the best detectives I've ever run under command. You could get married and I still wouldn't care." Olivia looked to Elliot and blushed slightly, he tilted his head in a different direction and smiled back at her.

"Elliot, can I get a minute, with my baby?" Cragen asked. Elliot stood and walked out, closing the door lightly behind him. He respected the fact that Olivia finally found a father in Cragen. She never knew hers because of her mother being raped, and having her as a result. So these little sessions were about him, he knew.

"So, how did this come around?" Cragen came up to Liv and touched her arm lightly.

"They just came up and asked me, I asked why so soo after their mother died and they said that they needed a mother figure now and no one could measure up like I could I their mind."

"Wow, that's great, your going to be a mother?"

"In a way, yes." Olivia's cell rang, and she reached for it before Eli woke. "Benson."

"Olivia? This is Debra from the adoption agency, let's just say you have been preapproved for the adoption of all five Stabler kids."

She put her hand to her mouth, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, we just have to do a couple follow up interviews and a walkthrough of Elliot's house, but let me tell you, it's looking very good."

"Thank you Debra, Thank you." Olivia breathed heavily into the phone.

"Your Welcome, I'll call you with the details soon."

"Thank you, Bye." Olivia flipped her phone closed. Cragen looked to her curiously.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"That was Debra, from the adoption agency…I just got pre-approved for the adoption of the kids." Olivia smiled and gasped at the thought of finally becoming a mother.

"Honey, that's great." Cragen held her tightly. "Get Elliot, tell him."

Olivia nodded and Turned running out into the bullpen, and tapping Elliot on the shoulder, "Debra, just called."

Elliot smiled, "And?"

"I'm pre-approved." Elliot smile turned brighter, and he picked her up twirling her around in excitement.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, El." He planted a small kiss on her lips.


	11. Christmas Morning 8 mths later

Eight months later.

Christmas Morning came and all the kids sat around the tree as Elliot came down with Olivia and Little Eli on her hip.

When they made it to the bottom, Olivia sat Eli on his feet and he walked to Maureen, as she waited next to the tree.

Elliot sat on the corner of the couch, and Olivia sat into his side. "Ok kids, one at a time Maureen, first you know the drill."

All the kids went through the gifts under the tree, Olivia handed the four oldest a small package, all the same size, They all opened it, and pulled out a stack of papers. Kathleen was the first to talk. "What is it?"

"It is your copies of the adoption papers, I am officialy your step-mother." The kids mouths grew wide and they all four jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Wow, this is amazing, Liv." Lizzie said bright-eyed.

"Thank you Lizzie." Olivia said finall letting herself from the kids. "Is that all the presents?"

Maureen looked behind her and the tree was empty, "Yeah, I believe so."

"That's not all." Elliot said boldly.

"Where do you see another one?" Olivia said trying to locate another.

Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie's hands all went to their mouths as they saw their father hold out a small white velvet box.

Olivia turned back to Elliot, and saw the box. "Oh my God…" her hand flew to her mouth, as a tear fell down his cheek.

Elliot moved to his knee in front of her. "Olivia, I love you, you've been there for me, and my kids, well…our kids." He let out a small chuckle. She smiled as a couple more tears left her eyes, "Marry me,Liv?"

Olivia started nodding, and chocked. "Yes, El, definitely."

They kissed passionately, and the kids applauded. They broke when she felt a tiny hand on her thigh. "Momma, Dadda."

Little Eli couldn't help but pull attention to himself. They smiled down to little one and she picked him up. Eli wrapped his arms around her neck and Olivia held out her hand and Elliot pushed the platinum diamond gently onto it.

She kissed him again. "I love you El."

"I love you, Liv."

It turned out to be a great Christmas.

Fin.


End file.
